User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Twilight - Stephenie Meyer has not finished with it.
So we all know that the Twilight Saga has finished for now, it has been made official that the author Stephanie Meyer has confirmed it that she is going to continue with the saga. But since Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen's love story has been told, so who do you think that she is going to write about? I know why can't she write about either the Volturi or the Denali Coven. Those would be interesting to read about on how they actually was made into the groupings they are today. That gives me a good idea. If you do want Stephenie Meyer to write a characters from either of the two please write in the comment section below, plus it also gives me idea's on my fanfiction I am writing at the moment. Here are my five characters from each on Stephenie should choose to write about. My Choices So I have chosen these characters below, because I still think that their story would be interesting to read about and just image their dialog in the books, it would be one series that would make Stephenie more popular with the fans and they could add more characters to the saga. My choices |-|The Volturi= *Aro *Jane *Felix *Caius *Sulpicia |-|The Denali= *Kate *Garrett *Carmen *Eleazar *Irina |-|The Werewolfs= *Sam *Leah *Seth *Embry *Colin |-|Humans= *Mike *Angela *Jessica *Eric *Charlie Those are mine, what are yours, I bet yours will be close or nothing like mine. Here is some Articles to prove this 'I am still finding more articles about this topic, so please be in mind. ' |-|Article One= "It's interesting to be done and not done," Meyer told reporters at a recent press conference "There was that final night of shooting and yet it doesn't feel like the ending yet. I'm not sure what it's going to be like. I'm going to miss seeing the kids." The notoriously shy author, whose Twilight books have sold over 100 million copies worldwide and have been translated into 37 languages, had shied away from promoting her first three movies. This time around, she came out of her shell to attend the world premiere of Breaking Dawn on Monday and even appears in the movie! "I've been hiding out for a few years, which is fun," she admitted. "I didn't want to be on camera and Bill (the director) was, 'Come on! It will be so great,'" she says of appearing in the wedding scene of Breaking Dawn. "When Kristen Stewart came down the first time she looked at me for a minute and it felt like a real wedding. It was awesome." Meyer had a brief appearance in the first Twilight movie in a dinner scene, however she has become more involved in these last two movies and even has a producer credit on both Breaking Dawn movies. What does Meyer think of the Twihard fans? She undoubtedly likes the fans, just not the name. "I don't really like 'Twihard.' It sounds awful," she tells E! News. She does, however, like the nickname "Robsten" that fans have given to Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. "I guess the Robsten's are really funny to me," she admitted. "You know, because they care so much about that relationship. It's just, I find it amusing."(via - sheknows.com) |-|Article Two= Just when you thought it was over, it’s not! Twilight author Stephenie Meyer refused to commit to the rumor that she may write additional volumes of her already elaborate teen vampire saga at a press conference for the final film in the series, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. She did say, however, the idea of more blood, sex and tears in future books wasn’t impossible either. In fact, she admitted to having already thought through the entire story. “I planned out where it would go for a couple more books,” she said. “So, I knew exactly what would happen,” of the storyline that involves Jake, played by Taylor Lautner in the films, and Renesmee, played by Mackenzie Foy, following the end of Breaking Dawn. “There are other characters who I think would have a lot of voice in those coming stories,” she said. So, Stephenie, when are you going to pop the laptop and start typing…? “Maybe someday, I’ll write it out just for myself. We’ll see,” she said apprehensively to a room full of eager reporters in Beverly Hills. Perhaps Meyer didn’t want to confirm for fear she might have to pull focus off the promotion off the next movie adapted from one of her book’s, The Host. The sci-fi film is about an alien race called the Souls who invades Earth. It’s set to come out in March 2013. So, if Meyer isn’t planning to write the new books, would she mind if someone else did? (I mean, George Lucas finally set Star Wars free; it only took 35 years.) When asked if she would consider giving up the rights and letting someone else fill out the fantasy of what happens to Bella (Kristen Stewart), Edward (Robert Pattinson), Jake and Renesmee, the 38-year-old author bristled. “It’s gonna be a hard thing,” she said. “I’m going to be the same when my kids grow up and go to college, I’m a hands on mom, and these characters really do feel like my kids.” And why should she if there’s so much story to tell? If you’ve read the books (and if you haven’t, don’t worry we’ve done it for you), it’s no surprise that in the newest film, Breaking Dawn –Part 2, Jake has “imprinted”– or basically locked onto in a soul mate kind of way –Renesmee, the half-vamp-half-human daughter of Bella and Edward. When Renesmee and Jake get old enough to have a real relationship (ew, don’t start thinking they do in this film, yeesh!), what kind of things could happen in the world where these two get married and have children? Perhaps a whole new species of one-quarter human/one-quarter vampire/half-wolf (or is Jacob half human/half wolf because he only changes into a wolf sometimes? I’ll need a ruling on that from a Twiharder) could be born into the wild. The Twilight novels had no problem flying off the shelves. According to a report in Publishers Weekly, more than 116 million copies of the books had sold worldwide in 2010. And, let’s not forget how well the movies do. The first four films grossed over $2.5 billion worldwide. That’s a lot of Twihards. So, what’s the reason she’s putting the kibosh on the series for right now? It seems the casting of the main characters might just be jamming her keyboard a little too much. “It’s hard right now because I had just been asked if the actors had gotten into my head as the characters. And, while I was writing Breaking Dawn, they hadn’t because I had written a rough draft of that so much earlier, long before they were cast. But now, they are in my head when I work on the stories, and it’s hard for me to disassociate. And that does feel like it’s a little corrupted.” But Meyer is more than thankful to the cast for bringing her characters to life in a beautiful and profound way. Yet, for some reason she’s not dying to jump into the next volume. Maybe she needs a Twi-break? “I wouldn’t say no absolutely,” she said, “I’m not going to do it today, but I don’t know how I’m going to feel in five years. That sounds like a definite maybe to us, Stephenie! So, we’ll take it. - (via - popwatch.ew.com) |-|Article Three= Fans of Stephenie Meyer’s Twilight films (and books) are in for a bittersweet holiday season – when the Twilight Saga’s final film installment, Breaking Dawn – Part 2, opens in theaters on November 16th, 2012. While some moviegoers consider the Twilight series an affront to quality cinema, the films have continually challenged box office records and brought in over $1 billion total so far in theaters. Amidst reports of a possible series reboot, Meyer and franchise star Kristen Stewart spoke out about their feelings on potential Twilight reimaginings as well as spin-offs – most notably where the author might take the story in a possible book (and film) sequel. Franchise leading man, Robert Pattinson, was the first to field a question about a potential Twilight reboot: “I think it would be amazing. I would love to see that. I pity the person who would take over my role about the criticisms the young actors faced themselves.“ Stewart followed up by asserting that she’s ready to see the Twilight saga come to a conclusion – unless Meyer has a good idea for further non-Bella-centric installments: “What’s really great about this film, about turning that last page is that you have a thing that’s done and they can have it now. I feel like this is just an insider’s perspective but I played her. But if anything else happened, I’m like, please leave them and Edward alone. They figured it out, leave them and by the end of the movie it’s so abundantly satisfying and sweet and ideal. It feels good. Like it should end. But Steph there is another one I’m down. I’d be open to the idea, I’d be really interested in hearing what it was.” Before showing off footage for her other supernatural young adult book-turned-movie, The Host, at the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 Comic-Con panel in Hall H, Meyer expanded on Stewart’s comments and offered up her own tongue-in-cheek timeline for new Twilight saga installments (or franchise reboots): “It would be really interesting in 20 years. That’s good. But I do pity the person who tries to step into these roles because it might not go well for them, I imagine, because this is what is loved toward the cast. It wouldn’t be the same. It’d be interesting to explore. Bella’s story is definitely told. Like Kristen said, it’s final. Back in the day when I was never going to stop writing about vampires, there’s a reason why this lovely lady (Mackenzie Foy playing Renesmee) was created. It wasn’t just I wanted Bella to have a baby, I was creating another one. But yah, 20 years, 20 years.” The notion of a Renesmee-focused story shouldn’t come as a surprise to a lot of Twi-hard fans who hoped that Meyer might continue the Cullen-family story – without causing further trouble for the fan-favorite Bella/Edward pair. A Renesmee plotline, especially one that comes to theaters 20 years later (though don’t expect it to actually take that long), could prove extremely profitable for Lionsgate – since it could cull both older fans as well as newly indoctrinated Twilight lovers (who were too young to take part in the current craze). Of course, a future-set storyline would also allow for Stewart and Pattinson to return somewhere down the line. Either way, the news is by no means confirmation that Meyer will ever revisit the series (or that a reboot will be greenlit anytime soon) – and merely, for the time being, serves as an interesting peek inside the minds of the author and actors that have made the series such a phenomenon. However, should the studio actually move forward with any of these ideas, fan response will without question be mixed. Plenty of passionate Twilight supporters could be excited to see the story continue but, at the same time, others are definitely ready to see the franchise come to a close in as Stewart put it, an “abundantly satisfying” conclusion – albeit a bittersweet one. We’ll keep you posted on further Twilight developments but don’t hold your breath for Pattinson’s Twilight sequel pitch: “What if Bella and Edward get divorced and it was kind of a Mr. and Mrs. Smith thing?” - (via - Screenrant.com) The Host Wiki So I am an admin on The Host Wiki it needs more users on there, please can you hop on there and start editing on their your edits will mean a lot. because there is only like 15 users on the wiki. I am requesting you not telling you to go on their but I am asking your help, I will make a two of you's admins on the Wiki if you want. Category:Blog posts